Lilo
Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (credited as just Lilo & Stitch 2 at the start credits) is a 2005 direct-to-video animated film produced by DisneyToon Studios. The film is regarded as the first "true" sequel to the 2002 Disney animated feature Lilo & Stitch and taking place before the events of Stitch! The Movie and subsequent additions to the franchise. Although originally slated for a theatrical release (like Return to Neverland), it was released to DVD and VHS on August 30, 2005, due to the poor performance of The Jungle Book 2. Like the original film, Lilo & Stitch 2 features the music of Elvis Presley and the original film's animation style. Despite always being labeled with the subtitle "Stitch has a Glitch," this does not actually appear in the title card. However, a modified title card featuring it did show up in the preview for the film's Disney Channel airing. This is the only film in the series to not feature Daveigh Chase as the voice of Lilo. According to Disney Animation Studios, because Chase was busy working on Lilo & Stitch: The Series at the time, she was replaced by renowned child actress Dakota Fanning, Daveigh's best friend. It is also notable that this is the only direct-to-DVD film by Disney to get a PG rating by the MPAA and is the shortest (in running time) PG-rated film of all time. Another side note: The Japanese Anime 3rd Season two-parter, "The Day Stitch Was Born", Stitch, Yuna and Pleakley went back in time, delaying Past Jumba's creation of Past Stitch, causing Stitch to glitch as he is slowly being erased from history. However, at the end of the episode, Jumba completed Past Stitch and had him FULLY CHARGED, thereby restoring present day Stitch. Also, Jumba and Past Stitch were not arrested at the end of the episode. Because of this, Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has A Glitch may have been reconned from canon continuity. Though it is possible that it is just a continuity error. Plot logo customized for the film.]]At the start of the movie, Stitch is having a nightmare about turning bad again and causing destruction to Earth. After Stitch wakes up, Lilo tests his goodness level by doing good deeds. Discovering that they are late for hula class, they use their hovercraft to get there. While at the hula class, Kumu announces that Lilo and her classmates have to prepare to perform at the local May Day festival. Each student is required to create an original dance. After the hula class ends, Mertle insults Lilo, causing them to have a fight, but after taking pictures of the brawl, Stitch forgets to flush the evidence. Kumu thinks that Lilo is not ready for the competition because of the fight with Mertle, but Lilo says that she is ready and 'triple promises' to be good. While preparing for the competition, Lilo and Stitch have a hard time coming up with ideas and Nani wants them to enjoy their family fun night. While watching THEM! (film clip courtesy of Warner Bros.) on family fun night, Stitch's past comes back to haunt him and he goes berserk in the house. It seems that after Stitch was created, Jumba did not get a chance to fully charge Stitch's molecules before they were both arrested by the intergalactic police. At first, this glitch causes Stitch to revert back to his old destructive programming, but it will ultimately destroy him if Jumba cannot create a fusion chamber before Stitch's energy runs out for good. Meanwhile, Stitch's uncontrollable destructive behavior drives a wedge between him and Lilo, ruining her chances at success in the hula competition. Lilo and Stitch try getting inspiration for their hula, but Stitch keeps going mad because of his molecules. Eventually, the two devise a hula based on the legend of Hi'iaka. Lilo gets increasingly mad at Stitch as he ruins their practice sessions. However, just before the competition, Lilo and Stitch make-up. After a really bad rehearsal at the hulau, Lilo goes straight to the May Day festival, but she realizes that she can't do her dance without Stitch. While searching for him, Stitch has another one of his fits and attacks Lilo; this upsets him so much that he decides to leave Earth, believing himself to be "too dangerous". Ultimately, Lilo forfeits the competition to help Stitch. Lilo and the others try to chase him down so they can get him into Jumba's newly-built fusion chamber to recharge his molecules and save him. Stitch crashes while flying in Jumba's spaceship and Lilo tries to get him into Jumba's machine, but she and the rest of the family arrive too late, as Stitch shuts down and dies, but with Lilo's (and everyone else's) love for him, Stitch regains his life, leading to a happy ending as the family performs their dance together. Cast *Dakota Fanning as Lilo Pelekai *Tia Carrere as Nani Pelekai *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Kevin McDonald as Pleakley *David Ogden Stiers as Dr. Jumba Jookiba *Jason Scott Lee as David Kawena *Liliana Mumy as Mertle Edmonds *Emily Osment as Additional Voices *Jennifer Hale as Additional Voices *Derriqua Dorsey as Additional Voices *Paul Vogt as Gator Guard and Various Voices The Origin of Stitch Included on the DVD release of the film is the animated short "The Origin of Stitch". The short has a total running time of 4:35 minutes and serves as a bridge between Stitch has a Glitch and Stitch! The Movie (and Lilo & Stitch: The Series). In the short, Stitch discovers Jumba’s secret computer that reveals what creatures Jumba had used to create Stitch and also hints at his other 625 experiments. Stitch is scared to find out what a monster he is, only for Jumba to come in and explain how he found love when he met Lilo. This short was directed by Mike Disa and co-directed by Tony Bancroft. Soundtrack (2005) I Need Your Love Tonight by Elvis Presley Rubberneckin by Elvis Presley A Little Less Conversation by Elvis Presley (Radio Mix - Junkie XL) Always by Mark Keali'i Ho'omalu, Dennis and David Kamakahi, Hayley Westerna, and Johnson Enos Hawaiaan Roller Coaster Ride by Jump 5 He Makana Ke Aloha (A Gift of Love) by Kunewa Mook Trivia This is the shortest film to be rated PG by the MPAA Rating System. When the film aired on Disney Channel it was presented in its original letterbox picture as opposed to the pan-and-scan version shown on Standard definition pay-per-view. Canon Due to the events in the Third Season Anime episode "Birth of Stitch", there is very little doubt that the events of Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has A Glitch cannot possibly be part of the primary canon universe. Whether the events took place in an alternate universe as secondary canon or simply were prevented from ever happening is undetermined as of yet. Gallery Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:2005 films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Sequel films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:DisneyToon Studios films Category:Animated films